Dark Reflections- Chapter 6
Dark Reflections- Chapter 6 After almost dying twice, once on the rock-climbing wall, after someone started the full lava and earthquake mode while I was climbing it. Twice in the river after drowning before realising I could breath underwater, Poseidon never really thought me to swim, I can control the currents, so swimming isn't really a need. I went to the sword arena after getting laughed at by both campers and nymphs. Make fun of the guy that forgets easily, great idea. Luckily there wasn't anybody at the arena except one guy. He looked like he had been practising all day, sweat made his shirt stick to his chest . He wore gothic clothing and a blood red-ruby amulet around his neck. He held a staff with a metal ball with a spike attached to it on both ends. He was about 13 years old, had pitch-black non-emotional eyes, and snow-white hair. He knocked off the head of one stuffed dummies. Then he looked around and saw me. "Hey, I'm new, My name's Lucy...Its..a nickname". There was something wrong with his smile, it was more like Im-gonna-kill-you-in-a-few-seconds smile rather than a Hi-nice-to-meet-you-smile. "Hi, I'm Archie, your pretty good with that staff." Looking at his staff thinking that I've definately seen it before. "Thanks...wanna spar?" He swung his staff. "Sure." And i drew my sword. The guy was good. He used his staff like he had been using it for years. He was keeping his distance and kept aiming for my head, which would have resulted in a concussion for me. I played defence, not easily when using a sword against a staff. In the end, I sheath my sword, and charged him. I punched his face, he tried to hit me but his staff is useless at close range. He swung his staff at me, I caught it with both hands, and kicked him in the chest, but he didn't let go of it. He pulled away. We spent like 5 mins, with him swinging his staff, and me trying to disarm him. Finally, he made the mistake of swing at my feet. I jumped, and put my foot on the staff as he tried to pull it away. Then I swung on the back of my foot, and kicked him on the chest. He stumbled backwards. I grabbed his staff, and threw it away. He tried to land a cheap shot on me, but I caught his punch with my right hand, put my left arm against his chest, and triped him. My left arm was still on his chest when he went down. "Nice, Achilles Scotts, you're still good". I got to my feet and backed away, how?..did he know my real name? Then he got up, then he started to change. He became older, like he had a 6 birthdays in a few seconds. He looked the same but he looked like he was 19 now. Why didn't i see it, the white hair, the black eyes, the staff and the amulet, nickname lucy. Why didn't i see it? "But still gullible as always." His was now at lower pitch. "Lucian". "Finally, i was getting bored. I gave you so many hints." His pitch-black eyes turned blood-red. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_7|Next Chapter --->]] Archie:Bite Meh 14:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page